


Dance

by Emerald_Alex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Oldelaf "Danse", Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Songfic, Thanos is dead and everyone is happy, ThorBruce wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Alex/pseuds/Emerald_Alex
Summary: Thanos a été battu, tout le monde est revenu et célèbre leur victoire au marriage de Thor et Bruce mais May se sent un peu trop à l'écart au milieu de tous ces super-héros. Heureusement que son espionne rousse préférée danse magnifiquement bien ! (Songfic sur la chanson "Danse" d'Oldelaf)





	Dance

A côté ça rigole,  
Je m’en fous ce mariage me désole, 

May s’ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait été invitée par Natasha et Peter au mariage de Thor et Bruce, mais à part son amante, son neveu et Tony, elle ne connaissait personne. Elle se retrouvait ainsi au milieu d’une foule où tout le monde avait combattu ensemble et créé des liens qu’elle ne pourrait jamais partager. En somme elle était seule à sa table avec un verre de vin à regarder les gens s’amuser et évoquer des souvenirs de batailles ou de voyages dans l’espace. Et plus elle écoutait leurs conversations plus elle se sentait faible et misérablement humaine à côté d’eux, incapable de protéger ceux qu’elle aimait. 

Mais je me trouve un bonheur  
C’est te voir danser des heures  
Comme jamais  
Je n’saurais.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les invités et échouèrent sur la piste de danse où la brune aperçu une chevelure rousse appartenant à son espionne préférée. Sa gorge s’assécha à la vue de cette dernière. Sa robe noire tournoyait autour d’elle alors que la russe, les yeux fermés, bougeait au rythme de la musique, éclipsant toutes les autres personnes dans la salle. 

Est-ce ta grâce ou l’alcool  
Qui me font croire que tu décolles ?

Inconsciemment les convives s’étaient écartés de la danseuse, permettant à May de la voir parfaitement. Son aimée lui avait raconté ses années de danse classique et elle l’avait encouragée à reprendre, d’autant plus que Peter voulait essayer. Ainsi elle avait pu lui apprendre et enfin dissocier la danse et la Chambre Rouge. Depuis elle avait recommencé à s'entraîner, pas seulement en danse classique d’ailleurs mais aussi toutes celles que la rousse avait pu trouver. Et devant ses yeux, elle pouvait voir tout le travail et la grâce de sa compagne qui l’éblouissaient.

Juste mon verre à la main  
J’écoute passer les refrains  
Toute la nuit,  
Je t’envie

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la femme en face d’elle qui tournait et tournait, ses orbes verts clos et un sourire aux lèvres. La tante de Peter sentit son cœur s’accélérer en se disant que cette femme magnifique, intelligente et talentueuse l’avait choisie elle, l’humaine banale. Elle la jalousait un peu cela dit, d’être aussi douée, aussi fantastique. Mais la pensée que cette dernière l’aimait apaisait toujours ses sentiments d’infériorité ou de jalousie. Alors elle s’assit confortablement dans son siège et but son vin sans détacher son regard de celle qui illuminait ses jours.

Danse oh oui danse  
Fais comme si j’étais pas là  
Quelle chance de te voir danser comme ça  
Danse allez danse et mes yeux dansent avec toi  
Vas-y danse devant moi qui n’ose pas 

Y a Elvis en playlist  
Tu m’attrapes et me jettes sur la piste

Et puis soudainement Natasha s’avança vers elle alors que retentissent les premières notes de ‘’I want you, I need you, I love you‘’ et la prit par les mains pour l’emmener au milieu des danseurs. Elle rougit brusquement et commença à essayer de protester, son refus vite calmé par un baiser déposé sur ses lèvres. Puis devant le rire de l’espionne elle se souvint d’une journée pluvieuse où les deux femmes s’étaient retrouvées pour boire un thé ensemble. Les deux femmes s’étaient embrassées pour la première fois alors que la pluie et le King chantaient une ode à leur amour naissant. 

Alors je ferme les yeux  
Je me prends pour lui un peu  
En moins classe  
Mais ça passe

La brune finit par se laisser entraîner par son amante et tenta de virevolter sur la piste comme elle, ne manquant pas de lui écraser les pieds au passage. Elles rirent et se prirent par les mains, May réussissant enfin à se calquer sur le rythme de la chanson et les mouvements de la rousse. Elle commença même à apprécier leur danse, parvenant à oublier les invités autour d’eux qui étaient de toutes façons concentrés sur leurs partenaires ou les mariés. 

Danse oh oui danse  
Fais comme si j’étais pas là  
Quelle chance de te voir danser comme ça  
Danse allez danse et mes yeux dansent avec toi  
Vas-y danse devant moi qui n’ose pas 

 

M’éloignant, j’imagine  
Que je suis Jackson quand il fait Billy Jean  
Là le carrelage s’allume pas  
Tu me grilles et je te vois  
Je rougis  
Tu me dis…

Natasha la lâcha et May s’écarta d’elle, se prenant au jeu et commença à danser seule. Elle ne cessait de se cogner dans tous les danseurs, tentant d’imiter la grâce de la rousse. Ses cheveux bruns volaient autour d’elle sous les rires de son amante. Devant son sourire elle ne se sentait plus faible, et si une femme comme elle pouvait l’aimer elle devait bien avoir quelques qualités. Elle finissait enfin par oublier tous les super-héros et personnes d’exception autour d’elle pour ne se concentrer que sur la plus importante d’entre tous. Elle lui pris les mains et alors que la musique devenait lentement un slow la serra contre elle, tournant enlacées l’une contre l’autre. 

Danse oh oui danse  
Fais comme si j’étais pas là  
Quelle chance de te voir danser comme ça  
Danse allez danse et mes yeux dansent avec toi  
Vas-y danse devant moi qui n’ose pas 

Et chacun dans son coin  
On est tous un peu Travolta  
Un peu Jackson  
Un peu, ou pas  
Peu importe  
C’est pour soi

Peter les regardait, installé à côté du DJ à qui il venait de demander de mettre un slow, il était content d’avoir insisté pour que sa tante vienne. Elle souriait, les bras autour des hanches de Natasha et la tête enfouie dans son cou. Depuis la guerre contre Thanos où il avait disparu elles s’étaient rapprochées, essayant de se remettre de la perte de leurs êtres chers. L’adolescent était heureux qu’elles sourient à nouveau, il ne ressentait que trop bien la terreur de May de le perdre à nouveau, n’arrivait pas à oublier l'artillerie complète dont l'espionne ne se séparait jamais même pour dormir, le nombre d’armes que Tony fabriquait sans arrêt ou même à quel point tout le monde s’entrainait inlassablement. Tout le monde avait peur qu’une menace comme le Titan Fou revienne et fasse autant de dommage à nouveau, mais ce soir il les voyait enfin se détendre, penser à autre chose qu’à la guerre qu’ils avaient gagnée au prix de nombreux sacrifices. Il sourit, il pouvait bien faire la même chose qu’eux, après tout ils avaient gagné non ? 

Que l’on danse, oh oui danse  
Fais comme si j’étais pas là  
Quelle chance de te voir danser comme ça  
Danse, allez danse  
Et mes yeux dansent avec toi  
Vas-y danse devant moi qui n’ose pas

Danse oh oui danse  
Fais comme si j’étais pas là  
Quelle chance de te voir danser comme ça  
Danse allez danse et mes yeux dansent avec toi  
Vas-y danse devant moi qui n’ose pas


End file.
